Page Guides
This is a must read for new or returning editors/contributors, to see other guidelines, please go to THIS PAGE. For information, if it contains major spoilers, please use the Hidden Spoiler template so no one rages about spoilers. When you are adding information, make sure to: Refrain from adding personal opinions or theories: *We want to make this wiki as reliable and unbiased as it can possibly be. If you want to express your opinion(s), please do so in the comment section of the page. Add information to the right section: *If there is no section for the information you are trying to provide, create a new heading with the Header1 template. (Make sure to add the template code to the source) If you are uncertain about which section to put the information under, please visit THIS PAGE. Do not add redundant information: *Please do not input similar information, even if it's worded differently. You may, however, expand on the already existing information, rather than repeating it. Link anything that has a page at least once: *If you are mentioning something for the first time on a page and there exists an article for it, and it is not already linked, please link the word to it's rightful location at least once. After the first link, you do not need to do it a second time on the same page, however, if you mention it again on a different page and there is no link for it, please create one. **Example: Rood, Helios, Magicians, etc. Provide references when needed: *If there exists an important piece of information that you believe should be referenced in order to prove it's validity, tag a chapter or source at the end of the sentence. Each page should have a reference box set up, so all you need to do is create the superscript, and this function can be found in the top menu of the editor. Categorize pages: *Please categorize each page to any category that applies to it. HERE is a list of the categories this wiki uses, please do NOT use any category that is not listed on the page. Before creating a new page for a character, please make sure you have the following information: An OFFICIAL name or alias that can be used: *If the character has no given name, but you believe he'/'''she is important enough, please add him'/'her to the Temporary Profile's page. A picture of the character in .png format for the best possible resolution. At least 3 sentences of information about the character: *These sentences must be useful'/'informing. Unless the character is being placed in the Minor Character's page or Temporary Profile's page, we will need more than 1-2 sentences of USEFUL information. **An example of a USELESS sentence is: "Rood is a magician". ONLY do these things in the comment section or a message wall: *Character comparison(s) with other characters that are NOT apart of the Black Haze universe. *Personal opinions'/'theories'/'beliefs. *Personal message(s) to the characters. **Example: Writing "He is the best!" in a section. This also includes any inappropriate comment'/'content. *Mentions about fanfiction. *All fanarts. The pages should only contain official drawings by Yong Yong. When a new chapter is released: Create the chapter page: *If the page does not already exist, please create one. There should only be ONE page for each chapter, so if you are unsure about the page's existance, please check HERE. Add the Infobox: *All chapter pages uses the chapter template, please fill in the needed information and add a .png format image for the highest quality picture. Add a summary: *Please add a brief chapter summary to the page under the 'Summary' heading. Again, no personal opinions or biases please. Also, please refrain from adding excess or unnecessary information that is less than important, the summary only needs to contain the key elements. Add the links: *Each chapter page should contain the original chapter's source (FOXTOON) and the translated version(s). These links should be added to the 'External Links' section of the page. Categorize the article: *Each chapter page should be categorized to Category:Chapters For the ARC pages: Use the Infobox template: *Please fill this template out and insert a .png format image to represent this event in the story. Write a summary: *Under the 'Summary' section, please give a basic or detailed synopsis of the KEY elements that happened within the arc. Make sure to LINK pages and input chapter references. The 'Trivia' section: *Please write ONLY key information within this section, this can include: **First appearances **Important events (Example: The reveal of information such as "Rood's first school experience", "Rood learns of Dio's identity", etc.) **New missions **General information such as "There were two versions of the prologue made by the author with minor but noticeable differences", etc. Categorize the page: *Please categorize the page to Category:Story Arcs For these pages, all you need is: A PICTURE in .png format for the highest resolution. A brief description: *This description can include: The outer and inner appearance of the place, it's location within the Black Haze universe, which characters reside there'/'''are associated with the place, what events took place there, etc. Categorizing: *Please categorize the page to either Category:Organizations or Category:Locations, depending on what the page is. The Glossary should contain all terms and definitions, HOWEVER: Each term should only have a 1-2 line definition: *Since this is a page used to define and clarify ALL things that exists within the Black Haze world, we do not want too much space taken up. This is because, if the term is important enough, there will be a page dedicated it to. The glossary is mainly used for fast, basic, and to the point information. Each term should be linked to it's rightful page, where it is defined in more detail: *This only applies if there is an actual page dedicated to the term. Not all terms will have a page, because there might not be enough information for one, or the term is not important enough to have it's own page. What the glossary can and cannot contain: CAN: *Items (Example: Manastone, Shajan's Heart, etc.) *Actual terms (Example: Idun, Magicians, Magician's Mark, etc.) *Locations *Organizations CANNOT: *Characters *Arcs *Duplicates: There can be more than one way to call something, so just mention it in the definition. *Pictures or any form of media: There should only be words on this page. If you would like to give a picture example, please link a picture in the description rather than placing a picture. *DO NOT Vandalize. This includes: The erasing of information, the input of nonsense, misleading information, etc. *DO NOT use inappropriate language or images. (Self explanatory) NOTE: If you are caught doing any of these things, a warning or ban may occur, depending on how grave the offense is. Category:Guide Category:Guidelines